


Theres A Little Devil Inside All of Us.

by notamememaster



Series: dreamsmp stories i put more effort in :D [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Manipulation, OMG IT WAS SO GOOD, another short story, based off the lore stream yesterday, businessman quackity, capitalist arc, capitalist quackity, i somewhat speed ran this if you dont count me taking breaks and doing work LOL, i think thats it!, not sure what else to add, nothing graphic but there is cussing, oh! quackity has power over dream, schlatt is there but briefly, tommy and jack are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamememaster/pseuds/notamememaster
Summary: "i think it's time i make my visit to see dream."WARNING! contains spoilers from quackity's lore stream! (3/16/21)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: dreamsmp stories i put more effort in :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216535
Kudos: 4





	Theres A Little Devil Inside All of Us.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi im back again! with yet again another short story! :'D though this one is a bit longer!! 
> 
> parts of this has bits of the actual lines from his stream while some where improvised,,  
> so i hope you enjoy this one! i had motivation to write it and. i think it turned out quite alright! :] 
> 
> (the title is a DDLC reference from the "CAN YOU HEAR ME" file)

**_"well, let's get risky. let's make that bet,"_ ** **quackity smirked, and the ghost ram dictator let out a loud cackle.**

 **_"ah, alright, im down."_ ** **the schlatt replied with a smug.**

**they shook hands in agreement before leaving the little gym together.**

  
  
  


quackity let out a sigh, not expecting to lose so, unfortunately. he even went double or nothing as a dare to test his luck, which resulted in being a bad idea and losing a lot of the money he betted for. perhaps he has to up his gambling game a little since he underestimated schlatt's gameplay.

he walked up the steps of prime path, finding sam standing next to the hotel tommy once had- but was now owned by jack. quackity felt a bit of relief once he saw him, he wouldn't have to go around searching for him during the rainy night. 

although his visit to dream was way past due, he didnt feel like visiting him because of the bet he lost. part of him knew he wouldn't be able to convince him with just talking, he would need force. but in order to do that, he would need sams permission to bring in certain items. one thing about quackity, hes a man of his word. so whatever he'd have to do in order to retrieve that book, he'd have to try his hardest to convince sam.

he closed his eyes as he sucked in a breath and released it, preparing his request. he continued forward towards sam, the sound of his dress shoes hitting the wet wood below him was somewhat calming.

_"hello sam, how are you?"_ quackity asked with a kind smile, making sam smile and greet him back.

_"hey big q, i'm doing fine. do you need something?"_

_"yeah- is it alright if we talk somewhere out of the rain? perhaps inside the hotel, if thats okay?"_

_"sure! follow me,"_

sam opened the gates to the hotel and walked through, glancing back at quackity who wasn't too far behind. once they walked inside the hotel, quackity sighed and turned to sam, who looked at him curiously.

**_"i think it's time i make my visit to see dream."_ **

  
  
  


after a lot of persuasions, (and perhaps a little bit of manipulation- but we don't talk about that) sam led quackity towards the entrance of the prison.

 _"before we- continue on,"_ quackity paused, which made sam stop walking. 

_"i don't want this to leave a stain in our business relationship. just know im doing this for the right reasons."_

_"...okay"_

_"alright, let's go."_

they continued their walk to the prison, quackity made small talk and reassured sam that he knows what hes doing. sam had his doubts, obviously because he was just worried the same mistake would happen again. but his gut was saying he had to trust quackity on this one because he knew he could never repay what happened not too long ago.

quackity went through the procedures of entering the prison. after making it to the last step where he had to sign two books, sam splashed a potion of fire resistance onto quackity, who then proceeded to stand on a platform. 

the floor began to move through the lava and once it stopped at their final destination, thats when quackity was given a few pieces of steak and weapons. sam had given him his netherite sword and ax to be exact, which surprised quackity. he was very grateful sam was able to trust him this much. it gave him more determination, he had a goal and he was going to do whatever it took in order to get that damn book.

  
  
  


once the lava that was falling from the ceiling began to clear up and reveal the man behind locked in his cell, quackity's smirk became a smug smile. he waved at the prisoner, not expecting a wave back as he waited for the rest of sam's instructions.

 _"make sure you walk with the bridge when it moves."_ sam instructed, and quackity nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

**_"good luck big q."_ **

**_"thanks, sam."_ **

as the platform went forward, quackity watched below and walked along with it, making sure not to fall. once the bridge stopped at the main cell, quackity looked up at dream before stepping off into the cell and close to the barrier.

 _"quackity..._ dream greeted, his voice trailing off as if he was confused about the sudden visit.

 _"hey man,"_ quackity greeted back with a smile, awkward silence slowly consumed the air as quackity paced a bit behind the barrier.

 _"sorry- it's just, weird seeing you here…"_ he continued on,

_"i haven't seen you in a while now, huh. how have you been?"_

_"i've been."_ dream replied blandly, making the tension between them slightly worse, though quackity brushed it off with a light chuckle.

the barrier soon fell down once the lava falling from the ceiling covered the entrance to the cell. quackity stepped forward and walked around the mini box while they continued their small talk. dream would cringe any time their conversation fell silent. 

eventually, quackity knew he couldn't waste any more time. as a businessman, he had a lot on his plate that had to get done.

_"so, i heard you have that revive book, used it on tommy right?"_

_"yeah, what did everyone think of it? did they think it was cool?"_ the last question took quackity aback, he smiled in disbelief.

_"is that all that matters to you? whether killing someone and bringing them back to life is cool or not?"_

_"no, i was just- wondering what people thought, what they were saying-"_

_"you know,"_ quackity cuts him off,

_"it doesnt matter what people think. you have a book that brings people back, and everyone knows it's real at this point."_

_"thats good, well, at least good for me."_ dream replied with a sick grin, and quackity was getting tired of dragging this conversation any further.

_"look, im going to keep it frank, i need that book dream."_

_"i burned the book, i just have knowledge of everything that was in it."_

_"well then it's simple, tell me everything you know."_

_"pfft- why should i? what do you need it for?"_

quackity breathed in as he shook his head, he knows what game dream is trying to play. _"dream, a businessman never reveals his secrets. i need that book."_ quackity pressed on.

_"how about this, what if you break me out first, and then ill give you the book?"_

quackity shook his head again, _"no, it's not gonna work that way, dream. im asking you nicely, either give me the book or were doing this the hard way."_

_"what are you going to do? you have nothing on you."_

quackity grinned, taking a step closer to dream, who took one back out of reflex.

_"ill say it again, either you give me that book, or, we do this the hard way."_

_"what, are you gonna put me in double prison?"_

quackity let out a breathy laugh, _"double prison? nah."_ he then turned around and hung up two item frames, then placed sams sword in one of them. he looked back around with sam's ax in his hand and stared dream dead in the eyes. dream's emerald eyes widened as quackity softly spoke out again, the tone in his voice somewhat scary, it made chills run down dream's spine.

_"i've asked you nicely dream,"_

_"you're- you're not going to kill me…"_

_"no, of course, im not. but im going to make you tell me everything you know."_

_"SAM! SAM!!"_ dream began to yell out, getting closer to the lava as if sam would hear him from there. quackity just laughed at dream's attempt to save himself, stepping closer as dream backed himself against the obsidian wall.

_"NO- HOW DID YOU SNEAK THOSE IN-"_ his chest heaved, fear flashing in his eyes as he held eye contact with quackity.

_"what's it going to be dream? either you tell me, or you face the consequences."_

dream smacked quackity away to defend himself, knowing it was a horrible reflex since it wouldn't do much damage than the ax quackity had resting on his shoulder.

_"hey now, don't do that dream, don't touch me,"_ quackity warned before turning around and taking back the sword he left on the item frame. his face was smug in satisfaction as he looked back at dream, and watched as he was now trembling, gulping down a scream.

_"so, either you tell me everything you know, or else im going to come here every single day, and make your life a living hell until you give me that goddamn book."_

_"im-im not gonna tell you anything!"_

_"well then, you left me no choice, dream."_

as quackity got closer, dream pressed himself closer to the wall, as if he could sink into it and disappear. for the first time, he was scared- terrified of quackity, who now had the upper hand. quackity was quick to cut off every moment dream tried to yell or reason with him. he instead grinned tauntingly and raised his voice, demanding for dream to tell him what he knows. dream kept refusing, which ended up with quackity rasing his ax, and blood-curdling scream being let out by the man in front of him.

  
  


**there's a little devil inside all of us, and the one time the devil decides to consume quackity is the one time quackity finally had more power over dream.**


End file.
